dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
In the beginning, dragons forged the world of Auratia. Morgath, the leader of the dragons created the earth, forests, oceans, and sky. His brethren Kronos and Lysaia then crafted the other races that would share the land with them. Many millennia have passed since then. Morgath reunited with the chaos from whence he was born. Two Dragon Wars have come and gone, eventually claiming both Lysaia and Kronos as well. Now the remaining inhabitants of Auratia must work together to rebuild their shattered land. Dragon's Prophet boasts a world filled with hundreds of different dragons. Each is unique and has its own story to share with the Osira. Species The different dragon species are delineated by their bloodline. The more pure their blood, the more powerful they are. Osira cannot capture Elder or Legendary Dragons, though. They are too powerful for them to form bonds with. Elder Dragons Morgath, Lysaia, and Kronos are all examples of Elder Dragons. They are the most ancient of dragons; physically quite massive and strong. Their bloodline is pure since they are the very first dragons. Elder Dragons can live for tens of thousands of years, but they are few in number.penises,penises,penises Legendary Dragons The offspring of Elder Dragons are considered Legendary Dragons. These Dragons don't have the same powers as their parents. Even so, they live longer than many other creatures in Auratia – their lifespans being a few thousand years. They are smaller and less wise, but still quite large and strong. Legendary Dragons are still a rare sight to see, but they are around. . Dragons Types Besides there being many species of dragons, there are also an even wider variety of types. These include flying, aquatic, gliding, and land dragons . Over time, the ecology around the dragon influences its features to better adapt for different climates and regions. Air Air types are of course, flying types, making travel between areas very easy as you can avoid different mobs. They are mostly magic types with increased intelligence and dragon affinity making the magical damage they deal higher while their physical damage suffers. The exception to this is the Ancient's that have higher Strengh scores making their physical damage noteworthy, However it still falls behind the land types in flat Damage per second. As a general rule you will want to focus on Intelligence and Dragon Affinity when leveling these dragons. Depending upon their skills, they can serve as excellent healers, dps and I have even seen them hold their own as makeshift tanks. Flyers have a land speed of 160% and flying speed of 170%. Avian - Nicknamed 'Chicken type' Drake - Featherless and scaled type Ancient - Dragons as everyone knows them Wyvern - Listed here because they have high intel and dragon affinity scores like other flyers, though they can't actually fly, Only glide. Land Land-type dragons come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Some are large beasts of burden. The Osira merchants use these to haul their wares all across Auratia. Some land dragons are agile and fast. Many Osira are fond of using these as mounts. Other land dragons are muscular and adept at combat. Land dragons include your melee strikers and are the go to dragons for tanking. Raptors are excellent for high damage output and offer movement impairing abilities and staggers. Their primary stat will be Ferocity which is your go to crit stat. Crawlers and Lindwurms are also excellent choices for damage dealers and have your fastest attack speeds so skills such as Glacier Strike have a greater chance to proc. Crawlers and Lindwurms require Strength and Focus to pump out their best dps. Behemoths are your classic tanks and should have the Strength and Constitution to dish out and receive a vicious beating. Land Dragons typically have a ground speed of 180% with the Behemoths slightly lower at 160%. *Crawler - Buff lizard type (Strength/Focus type *Lindwurm - Lizard type (Attack Speed /Strength Focus type) *Raptor - Jurassic Park Type (Crit type) *Behemoth - Buffalo type (Tank type) Aquatic The aquatic-type dragons love to swim in Auratia's vast oceans and lakes. The Osira use them for diving and crossing watery terrain. Most useful when crossing bodies of water as you cannot 'sprint' in the water unless upon an aquatic dragon. Aquatic dragons are mostly composed of your Mossasaur or crocodile types but there is currently one exception being the Alibaster Sailhorn. They have a swim speed of 180% whereas their land speed is gimped at 160% like the Behemoths. For all intents and purposes Mossasaurs are similar to Crawlers and Lindwurms and should generally have stats allocated in Strength and Focus. Mosasaur - Crocodile type (average overall stats. Higher strength and focus scores, though slightly less than land DPS types.) Mechanics Capturing a Dragon Players will need to prove themselves to a dragon before they can create a bond with it. They can attempt to capture it using the Capture Dragon skill. They'll have to play the capturing mini-game which involves using the keys WASD (and sometimes F, G, H, J, K, or L when facing a more powerful dragon) keys to keep the icon balanced within the center of the target . Charisma no longer affects how easy it is to tame a dragon. The Stat Draconic influence reduces the amount of time needed to tame a dragon. This stat is only found on Necklaces, Earrings, and Rings. It cannot be gained any other way. Other factors are taken into account too such as the dragon's stamina score, their rarity, level, etc. On occasion, the dragon will have had to be beaten down below 50% of its current health points etc. Sometimes, attempting to capture a dragon can result in the dragon healing some during the capture process, and the player's HP dropping slightly. Using Dragons in Combat Players may use dragons in combat against enemies in order to reduce the enemy's health faster, use beneficial spells or healing buffs to assist player, or keep the enemy distracted away from the player. When summoned, a dragon can be directed to attack a specific enemy by pressing F1 or a customized configuration. Dragons have a variety of different attacks, including sweeps, impacts, strikes,LIST MORE ATTACKS HERE . Many combat dragon skills affect a specific type of attack and may increase the amount of damage or type of damage of that attack. Dragon Skills Dragons have a variety of skills. Some of them are used as attacks, buffs, and heals for the dragon itself to use. They also sometimes have skills that help with gathering materials for crafting. Additionally, there are skills that the dragon bestows on its owner. These special skills are called Dragon Soul Skills . Summoning Dragons can be summoned in two ways. To auto-mount your dragon hit the Tab key, your dragon will be summoned and you will immediately be mounted onto the dragon. To summon your dragon for battle hit ALT+(F1-F6). You can also push the "~" key, and it will summon the last dragon you had out for battle. Dragon Storage and the Dragon Lair The Dragon Stable The Dragon Stable holds active dragons that travel with the player and can be summoned for battle or riding. The Dragon Soul Skills held by dragons in the Dragon Stable are available for player use. To view your Dragon Stable, push the "P" key. Players begin with 2 open slots for dragons, and can upgrade up to 6 slots through the purchase of station cash. If the player has upgraded the number of slots, it is a good strategy to always keep a slot open in case the player encounters a Dungeon Rare dragon. If the player is planning on capturing a common dragon, having 2 open slots allows the player to capture multiple dragons so that the player can choose the dragon with the better stats, dragon skills, or available skill slots. The Dragon Lair The Dragon Lair can be accessed through the Lair Master, found in most major cities and towns. Dragons held in the dragon lair are not available for combat or riding, but players can pay to have their dragons increase in level, improve dragon skills, gather crafting materials and dragon flutes (used to summon dragons). Dragons can easily be switched between the Dragon Stable and Dragon Lair by dragging and dropping. Players begin with 2 open slots for dragons, and can upgrade up to 6 slots through the purchase of station cash. Also at the Dragon lair, dragons can transfer dragon skills between themselves, through Field Training which can be used 3x per day for a random chance to transfer skills to open skill slots. On the "attributes" page, dragons who have been leveled can use available points to increase stats to further develop the dragon towards a specific combat style. The Dragon Chamber The Dragon Chamber can be accessed through the Lair Master, found in most major cities and towns. Dragons stored in the Dragon Chamber are held in storage for further need. The Dragon Chamber can be accessed by using station cash to purchase rows of storage slots. Dragons can be sent to the Dragon Chamber by right clicking a dragon in the Dragon Lair. Dragons, which come in many different types and with different draconic abilities, are the ultimate tool to make your avatar unique. Even before fully equipping your character, the most difficult dungeon can be beaten by having the right dragon at your side. See also * List of Dragons * Dragon Skills Category:Dragons Category:Satuma Dragons Category:Bakra Dragons Category:Puretia Dragons Category:Laedis Dragons Category:Wynnadia Dragons Category:Flying Dragons